Naruto and the Quite one
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary my first Lemon story so basically naruto's the 0 espada he's stressed from a fight and Sun-Sun his Fraccion wants to help her Espada leader in anyway a female arrancar can. LEMON BE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the Quite

(Author: This is my first lemon it may seem like a odd couple but I just had to try)

Summary: Naruto is dead he's a hollow then Aizen finds him, he becomes really strong and then becomes the 0 Espada Harribel, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun are his Fraccion. (Please go along with the story)

(With Naruto and Grimmjow)

Once again Grimmjow challenge's Naruto to a fight hoping to beat him and gain new strength but of course Grimmjow gets his but handed to him by Naruto.

Grimmjow shouts "Damn you Uzumaki don't think this is over"

Grimmjow then throws out his sword shouting "**GRIND PANTERA"** and then Grimmjow release's his **Resurreccion **turning into a panther like human all white and with claws along with long flowing blue hair and him thinking he's more powerful now.

Grimmjow then shouts "Now we'll see who's more stro-"

He never got to finish his sentence as he was punched in the gut by Naruto then Naruto's fist starts glowing "Bala" Naruto whispers and Grimmjow is exploded and shot flying far out to one of the giant walls of Las Noches with Grimmjow unconscious and returned to his normal self.

Naruto then says "Grimmjow if you keep bothering me with these petty duals I'll really kill you next time so leave me to train my Fraccion in peace." Then Naruto flash's away leaving Grimmjow beaten and humiliated that he lost again.

(On the rooftops)

Harribel, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun stood there watching the scene with their Espada Leader fighting the six Espada Grimmjow again not surprised that the 6th Espada lost again.

Apache moans "How many more times is Grimmjow gonna lose until he realizes it's pointless he can't beat Naruto it's impossible."

The others nod then Mila says "If you ask me Naruto-sama should just kill him to save him the trouble of having to fight him practically every week don't you think so Harribel-san."

Harribel calmly says "I do agree with that logic Mila but you mustn't forget its Naruto-sama after all."

"Yes we mustn't forget that Naruto-sama as strong as he is can never kill someone for being annoying he has to much respect to kill his fellow Arrancar weather there stronger than him or not." Sun-Sun says making Mila-Rose annoyed at being corrected by both Harribel and Sun-Sun.

"Well at least Naruto shouldn't have to make a big deal out of the fight he knows he can win by just flicking Grimmjow with his finger but instead he decides to drag the battle on with none stop fighting it's kind of strange if you ask me." Mila says sounding proud until some one behind her makes her jump and turns around surprised.

"So you think I drag the battle on for to long like some strange person hey Mila well please tell us what a normal Arrancar would do in a fight so that his fellow Espada he's fighting doesn't feel to bad about losing hmm." Naruto says making Mila and the rest nervous with his strait forward stare.

"Well I don't really know Naruto-sama I guess maybe arrg." She then faints because of the nervous pressure and Naruto catches her before she falls.

Letting out a sigh he picks her up bridal style making the others jealous that she gets to feel his chest even if she is unconscious.

Noticing their strange stares at Mila Naruto says "Ok that's enough training for today how about we go back inside and rest."

They nod in understanding and follow him to their chambers.

Inside the palace of Las Noches they pass weaker Arrancar who if strong enough to bare Naruto's icy stare bow in respect or if not able to handle his presence just faint. Then they reach their chambers and Naruto goes to put Mila in her room after putting her in her bed he covers her with a blanket and quietly leaves her room.

When he comes out he says "Ok she's asleep so don't disturb her your all free to do what you like as for me I'm taking a shower."

He then leaves into his room (witch has a bathroom connected to it) to take his shower.

In the living room Harribel decides to go to her room and meditate while Apache nods of on the couch leaving Sun-Sun alone sitting down and thinking of what to do.

(In Naruto's room/shower)

Naruto enjoys having the warm water fall on his hair, Mask fragment and body. (If you're wondering Naruto's mask fragment is a white circle around his right eye along with a fox's ear on his right side on top of his right ear just incase you wanted to know)

While showering he somehow ends up in the all too familiar sewer with a giant cage and a paper on the front saying seal meaning the fox wanted to talk to him.

(In Naruto's mind)

"What do you want now fur ball I'm trying to take a shower." Naruto says annoyed at being interrupted.

**Kyuubi smirks then says "Sorry I just wanted to say good job at beating that annoying Panther again he's quite bothersome isn't he kit."**

Naruto replies "That's all you know I'm challenged by Grimmjow every once a week and I always have to knock some sence into him what's so different about this weeks battle."

**Kyuubi thinks then replies "I guess your right but Grimmjow isn't what I wanted to talk about I want to talk about you not scoring with one of those four Vixens out there."**

Naruto surprised shouts "What I would never take advantage of my loyal Fraccion."

**Kyuubi smirks "Yeah their loyal alright their so loyal that if you ordered them to they'd give you a blow job right here and now and they wouldn't complain in the least take them now kit."**

Naruto then says "You perverted fox see yaa around." He leaves his mind

(Back in the shower)

Naruto thinking ("That perverted fur ball like I'd ever do things with my own Fraccion the sicko.")Then thinks ("But still it wouldn't be so bad to get some relief once in a while.") suddenly an image of his Fraccion tied up and naked saying "Naruto-sama please give us more cum" goes into his head and then he suddenly shouts "What am I thinking me doing those types of things with my Fraccion girls it's just aaah."

Naruto then leaves the shower with a towel around his waist going to his bed then he hears a knock on the door and says "Who is it" and he hears a reply "Um Naruto-sama it's me Sun-Sun" then Naruto says "Sun-chan what do you want I'm about to change so could you-" then he gets interrupted with Sun-Sun coming in saying "Actually Naruto-sama could you please stay like that I want to give you something."

Naruto surprised she just came in without permission said "oh really well what is it."

Then out of surprise Sun-Sun begins to remove her white dress saying "Naruto-sama I've noticed that you've been quite stressed lately and as your Fraccion I want to do anything I can to make you feel better." "So please don't reject me and do whatever you want with me please." Then her dress falls down reviling herself to Naruto.

Blushing Naruto stutters "W, w, w, wait Sun-chan I'm very flattered that you're worried about me and all but you don't have to force yourse-aagh."

Then suddenly Sun-Sun pushes Naruto and herself onto his bed then she replies "Naruto-sama I'm not doing this because I have to I'm doing it because I want to so please don't reject me anymore and enjoy."

Sun-Sun begins to pleasure her Espada master by moving her head down to his shaft placing her hands around his cock she begins her ministrations by licking and sucking his dick and at the time Naruto is moaning with delight saying "Sun-chan that feels good but you really don't have to do this."

She replied "Naruto-sama I told you I wanted to do this for you because I really care about you more then anyone."

Then she went back to sucking but at the same time Naruto grabs her hips and brought her pussy to his face saying "Well if that's how you feel then let me at least give you some pleasure to Sun-chan" and he began licking and sucking her pussy making her moan.

"Ah please Naruto-sama don't stop that feels really good." Sun-Sun replied and started to put Naruto's dick in between her breasts squeezing them together while licking his cock at the same time making him increase his efforts at sucking her pussy.

While they both continued pleasing each other the time came and the both of them cummned moaning each others names while drinking each others cum.

"Naruto-sama that felt amazing now can you please let me make you feel even better" Sun-Sun said moving on top of him.

Naruto smiled "Well if you think you can handle me then go for it Sun-chan."

Sun-Sun smiled back while trying to move his member at her entrance. After a bit of movement adjustment she managed to get him inside her squeaking with a little pain because it had been centuries since she had a dick inside her and it was almost like it was her first time all over again. Then she started to move up and down on him rubbing her hands on his chest saying "Naruto-sama your amazing please touch me" she moaned out.

Naruto replied "If you say so" he then grabbed her breasts squeezing them, rubbing them and finally bringing one down to his mouth and slowly biting, licking and sucking on it making her shout with pleasure.

After a while with her bobbing up and down on his cock Naruto decided it was his turn to be in control. So he surprised her by flipping her on her back and starting to trust his dick in and out of her moaning "Sun-chan your so warm, soft and tight your amazing."

Sun-Sun moaning replied "Naruto-sama your so big, hard and hot your really amazing please don't stop."

Naruto replied hotly "Don't worry Sun-chan I don't plan on stopping until you've cummned at least ten times believe it." He said making her even more attracted to him.

"Oh Naruto-sama I love you please do what ever you want to me." Sun-Sun shouted in extreme pleasure.

"If you insist Sun-chan I will" said Naruto a bit darkly.

Naruto then grabed her lips with his and started kissing her while trusting inside her more harder and deeper then they started to feel their release coming up to them and Sun-Sun was the first to cum and her liquids dribbled down his dick making Naruto coming to his release but he took it out and started rubbing it so he could control where he release his load.

"Here it come's Sun-chan" said Naruto nearing his first climax from proper sex.

"Please spray it on my face Naruto-sama" said Sun-Sun getting excited for her first facial climax.

"Here it CUMMS AAGGGHH" Naruto shouts releasing his load all over Sun-Sun's face.

"Ahh"Sun-Sun cried as she felt her masters load on her face and while licking it up she says "It tastes so good Naruto-sama"

"Well if that's the case get ready for alot more Sun-chan because where going to have a good time" says Naruto in a (kinder) dark sexy voice.

After hours of hard core sex and doing all sex percisions known to man Naruto had managed to make Sun-Sun cum nine times and him five times always outside ether on her breasts, her face and even in her butt so for the last round they were in the sitting percision with their arms around each other and Sun-Sun's legs wrapped around his back.

"Sun-chan I'm about to cum" said Naruto moaning and sweating with exhausting

"It's ok Naruto-sama please do it inside me I want to feel cum inside my womb and become one with you so please don't stop let me feel you all over me." Said Sun-Sun getting close to her release.

"Ok if your sure aagghh" shouts Naruto

"Yes please do it aagghh" shouts Sun-Sun

Then at that instence both Naruto and Sun-Sun release themselves while both shouting out each others names at the same time.

"Naruto-sama" cried Sun-Sun

"Sun-chan" cried Naruto

As they released their cum Sun-Sun's cum dribbled down his dick and Naruto's seed shot out inside her filling her up and during their release they kissed each other tongues wrestling like they where true lovers making out.

After that experience Naruto removed himself from Sun-Sun making her shiver from emptiness and then brought her to his chest and wrapped a blanket over both of them while Sun-Sun snuggled in his chest and Naruto just relaxing from their little experience hummned happily.

"Naruto-sama can I ask what do we do now." Sun-Sun asked wondering where this leads for their student, master relationship.

"I don't know but for the others sake lets just keep it between us for now and I don't want you to use what we did as something to win an argument with Apache and Mila ok Sun-chan." Naruto said sternly

Sun-Sun smiled and nodded understanding then said "Don't worry Naruto-sama I won't but in exchange if you ever get sexually stressful again you'll let me help you alright." She said with a sneaky smile.

Naruto smiled then replied "Alright deal now it's late lets just rest and worry about the other stuff for tomorrow."

"Alright goodnight Naruto-sama" Sun-Sun said snuggling in his chest sleeping happily that she finally confessed her feelings to her Espada master.

"Goodnight Sun-chan" Naruto said resting his head on his pillow and letting sleep take him thinking about what will happen tomorrow yep just another day in Hueco Mundo for the 0 (cero) Espada.

**To be continued**

(Author: Hope I did good for my first Lemon and if you people are wondering about my Naruto story Naruto the Fox Sage it's in the NaruIno stories I decided to change the it from Naruto and Sakura characters to Naruto and Ino but it's still going to be NaruSakuIno. Please review this story.)


	2. Chapter 2 Student and Pupil's Beginnings

Naruto and the Quite one

Chapter 2: Student and Pupil's beginnings.

(Author: Well I read your reviews and I've decided to agree with you and starting a small story out of this couple I hope you enjoy WARNNING LEMONS)

(Inside Naruto's mind)

"What now you calling me you stupid Fox" Naruto says rubbing his eyes and looking up into the giant dark cage.

From the darkness of the cage **Kyuubi **shows his face his sharp teeth and blood red slits "**Don't be so cruel kit I just wanted to say well done scoring with one of your Fraccion girls I didn't know you had a thing for snakes" Kyuubi **says smirking.

Naruto blushes "Shut up you damn fur ball if all your gonna say is perverted comments then I'm outta here see ya" said Naruto walking away back to the real world.

(Outside in Naruto's bedroom)

Naruto opens his eyes with an annoyed face from his talk with **Kyuubi** and was about to get up when he felt a bit of weight on his chest. He looked down and saw his pupil Sun-Sun breathing calmly snuggling on her **Espada-masters **chest seeing her look contempt with sleep he thought he just let her stay that way but then he looked at the cloak and saw what time it was. Naruto's eyes widen with shock at the time and remembered that he had an **Espada **meeting that Aizen ordered for and knew that he'd be mad if he was late.

Naruto moved his arms and shook Sun-Sun awake saying "Sun-chan wake up I've got a meeting to go to and the girls will wake up soon as well wondering where you are so please get up."

Hearing this Sun-Sun woke up with a yawn saying "Understood Naruto-sama but I wish I didn't have to."

Naruto smiled getting up "I know it was sweet of you to do what you did last night but I'll get in trouble with Aizen if I'm late and if the girls find out what we've been doing they'll be hell to pay."

Sun-Sun remembered what Naruto had said about keeping what they did a secret she promised him not to tell anyone especially her fellow Fraccion. So she got up put her cloths back on and was by his door ready to leave saying "See you later for your training Naruto-sama."

"See you later Sun-chan" Naruto said with a fox smile Sun-Sun smiled back and left leaving Naruto to get change when he was done he said "Well better get going" and used **Sonido **to dash of to the meeting chamber.

(Entrance to the meeting chamber)

Naruto reappeared in front of the giant door and knock on it for entrance.

"Come in" said a voice Naruto recognized as Aizen's and opened the door walking in.

(Meeting Chamber)

Inside Naruto noticed every member of the **Espada **was sitting down and was a little surprised to see Grimmjow at his seat considering that Naruto knocked him unconscious just yesterday.

Aizen turned around in his chair smiling at Naruto "Welcome Naruto you're a bit late this morning that's not like you your normally first to be here for my meetings."

Naruto sweat dropped with embarrassment and replied "Ha ha ha yeah sorry about that Aizen-sama my Fraccion kept bugging me for training and I just barely got away, It won't happen again my Lord."

"That's quit alright you're my strongest **Espada **and very loyal to me so your allowed to be late once in a while, so please take your seat and we'll begin" Aizen said turning his chair back around facing his **Espada.**

"Hai" Naruto said taking his seat in between Neliel and Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"Now that we're all here how about some tea to start with then I'll explain my plans" Aizen said with his normal calm yet scary smile.

(Author: I'm not gonna make this a whole fighting adventure story like I'm planning with my other story 'The Zero Fox' so I'll skip this meeting and have Naruto leave to go back to his Fraccion.)

After the meeting was over Naruto decided to go back to his chambers because he knew his Fraccion would be eager for their morning training with him so he used a quick **Sonido** and was at his chamber door in no time.

"Well better see if their up and ready" Naruto said opening his chamber door.

When Naruto did he saw Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun in one of their many arguments while Harribel just stood there with her eyes closed looking like she was sleeping but opened them when he came into the room waiting to see how he'll get the girls to stop fighting.

Naruto with a loud voice shouted "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH WITH YOUR QUARRELS SHUT UP" upon hearing his voice the girls became silent and stood facing him in a solder standing position nervous of what will happen next.

"That's better jeez I can't leave you girls alone for 1 hour without one of you making the others angry too the last time you three made so much ruckus Baraggan was so pissed he used his **Resurreccion.**Tried to turn you girls into old fossils your lucky I'm immune to his powers or else you'd be no more so stop your bickering I don't care who started it with whatever just get out side to the training field ready for your next lesson before I lose my temper got it" Naruto said with a serious voice.

The girls trembled and replied "Hai Naruto-sama" and walked out the to the field.

Harribel was the last to leave giving a nod to her teacher saying "Very well done Naruto-sama you know how to stop them arguing."

Naruto smirked "Thanks I do what I can for them they have the capability to be strong solders in Aizen's war but they must first get along it'll be hard but I like a challenge."

Harribel nodded her head saying "I agree and if you can train them to such a level as you did me then Aizen-sama is shore to win the war meet you outside Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed thinking of what's soon to come but shook it off and went out to train his Fraccion.

(A few hours later)

After hours of training Naruto brought his Fraccion girls back in well he only carried two of them today so he knew they were getting stronger the only ones not very much tired were Harribel and Sun-Sun. Naruto put Apache and Mila-Rose to bed and left for his room he notice that Harribel wasn't around so e thought she was meditating in her room like he knows she dose and Sun-Sun wasn't around ether he just assumed she was in her room also and walked into his room.

(Naruto's Room)

Once inside his own room Naruto decided to take another shower to relax his muscles from stress. Naruto cooled off with a warm shower and went back to his bedroom but he notice that his room was dark and he was shore he turned the lights on before his shower so he asked "who's in room" no reply "come on who's their it'll only be hard on yourself" once again no reply so he went in turning the lights "alright wh….ah."

To Naruto's surprise on his bed on top of the covers not hiding anything with her cloths lying on the floor lied Sun-Sun naked with nothing on at all smiling at her **Espada **leader saying "enjoyed your shower Naruto-sama I hope it didn't make you to tied" Sun-Sun smile grew as she uncrossed her legs giving Naruto a good view of her pussy and he could tell she was really wet.

Naruto just stood there steel surprised that a very attractive and very naked woman was lying on his bed just saying 'please fuck me' and he was starting to get aroused "Sun-chan what are you doing here, on my bed, naked it's very different then usual" Naruto said a bit nervous.

Sun-Sun giggled a crawled on her hands and knees saying "Naruto-sama have you forgotten we promised if ether of us got sexually frustrated we'd help each other to get rid of that problem."

Naruto then remembered his promise to her and smiled evilly as her walked to the bed he replied "Your right we did say that and you remember what I usually say I never break a promise."

"Then come and for fill it Naruto-sama" Sun-Sun said sitting on her knees using the come here movement with her right finger.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he removed his towel and jumped on top of her holding her in his arms making out with her. As they were tongue wrestling Sun-Sun brought her hands to his hard cock and began rubbing it while Naruto replied with bringing his right hand to her pussy lips stroking, rubbing and sticking his fingers in her making her moan as he did the same.

"Naruto-sama your finger movements are amazing" Sun-Sun moaned breathing hard because of the kiss.

"Your doing an amazing job getting me hard Sun-chan won't be long now" Naruto said breathing hard also from their kiss.

Sun-Sun moaned "Ahh Naruto-sama please no more fore play please stick your hard rode inside me."

Naruto smirked as he positioned dick near her entrance "Are you shore I won't be able to hold back once I started."

"I'm shore I've wanted you dick all day I was gonna go mad if I didn't have it inside me soon" Sun-Sun moaned louder as she felt the tip of his dick at her entrance.

Naruto replied "Ok here we go" and he shoved his cock deep inside her feeling her warm, soft pussy lips wrap around his dick.

Sun-Sun screamed in pleasure after waiting all day to finally feel her master's cock inside her again moaning "Naruto-sama yes please give it to me I want to feel everything."

Naruto moaned thrusting in her more and more making both himself and her feel good "No problem to tell you the truth I've wanted to feel this all day to."

So they were at it for ages Naruto pumping in and out making her cum her juice's dripping down his cock making him want to cum sooner.

"Sun-chan lets change positions I want to feel you on top" Naruto moaned out feeling closer to his release.

"Ok Naruto-sama whatever you want I'll do it for you" Sun-Sun replied.

So Naruto lay down on his bed and Sun-Sun sat up on top of his dick bouncing up and down with her hands on his chest making them both feel good. Naruto decided to make spice things up so with both of his hands he pinched her nipples pulling and twisting them making her squeal in pleasure.

"YES Naruto-sama harder squeeze and pull my tits harder" Sun-Sun moaned feeling more aroused while she bobbed up and down making Naruto's dick harder.

"Yeah that's it my Sun-Sun keep doing that make you master feel good, yeah like that" Naruto moaned feeling very aroused wanting to cum but he wanted to try one more thing before he did.

Naruto let go of her tits and told Sun-Sun "Sun-chan I want you to turn around for me but don't stop ok."

"Ok anything for you my Naruto-sama" so Sun-Sun turned around while still sitting on top of his shaft and once she had her back to him she continued her bouncing making them both feel pleasure.

(Author: That's right people I'm having them do the reverse cow, girl hope you like it)

Naruto brought himself up to excited to care about anything else he grabbed both of Sun-Sun's breasts and squeezed them making her moan in pleasure.

"Yes Naruto-sama squeeze them harder, thrust your cock in me harder to I'm so close I beg you" Sun-Sun moaned out her thoughts filled with nothing but pleasure.

Naruto not able to hold on anymore moaned "Sun-chan I can't take it anymore I'm gonna cum."

Sun-Sun moaned out as well "Its ok Naruto-sama I can handle it please lets cum together again."

After a few more bounce's and thrusts Naruto thrust in one more, hard time and came inside her right away shouting "SUN-CHAN."

At the same time Sun-Sun released her juices all over his dick shouting "NARUTO-SAMA."

Naruto's seed shot out inside her and Sun-Sun's juices went all over his cock and after a while of their intimacy Sun-Sun lay down face first on the bed while Naruto laid on top of her back both very exhausted. So exhausted they couldn't say anymore so Naruto brought his blanket on top of both of them and they just snuggled up into each other with the lights of and they both fell asleep.

(Author: Well hope you like my return to this original one-shot story now I've decided into a Two-Shot story. I'm done with this Story sorry but I can't think of anymore chapters to this story, please understand.)


End file.
